infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirokishi
Shirokishi (白騎士, lit. White Knight) was an Infinite Stratos that appeared shortly after the Infinite Stratos was revealed and was the first IS to debut to the world. 'Characteristics' It is Close Quarters Combat (CQC) unit with designs that mirror the Byakushiki in its deployed form. The unit is covered in platinum armor resembling a medieval knight (thus earning the nickname "White Knight"), and has a helmet-styled Hyper Sensor prototype with a visor to protect the pilot's identity. The White Knight was made with Core Number 001. It disappeared after the "White Knight incident" and had not resurfaced since then. '1st Shift/Armaments & Abilities' Weapon wise, it has a giant broad-sword that took down 1221 missiles, and a large charged particle gun to destroy the remaining missiles. As for its abilities, what is known is that it has an energy barrier to handle all the modern-day weaponry and is capable of travelling at supersonic speeds that could make jet fighter pilots pass out (the G-forces incurred are way more than they can handle). 'History' When an unknown hacker hacked multiple military computers to send 2341 missiles to Japan (most likely Tabane Shinonono as noted by Chifuyu Orimura), the White Knight appeared and neutralized the threat. Soon the other countries sent out their armies to try and capture or destroy the unit, only to have them bested by a single unit. The White Knight would then disappear from the world, never to be seen again, while leaving behind a legacy that came to be called the "White Knight Incident", causing the entire world to impose laws about the usage of IS. In Volume 10, Shirokishi takes control of Ichika when Madoka Orimura was about to finish him off, transforming Byakushiki transformed into the Shirokishi IS in order to protect him. Despite Madoka's new IS, the Kurokishi still having the advantage in spec, Shirokishi is able to overpower her but is prevented from finishing her off by Squall Meusel. The Shirokishi then process to battle the rest of the 1 year personal IS pilots (Houki, Cecilia, Lingyin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi) when they come to see what had happened to Ichika. Despite being 6 to 1, Shirokishi was able to hold it own against them until Maya Yamada arrives with her personal IS and defeats it. Gallery !IS v08 006-007.jpg Infinite Stratos volume 10 color 2.jpg White knight vs black knight.jpg Trivia *The White Knight's pilot was originally Chifuyu, as confirmed in the light novels, and heavily implied during most of the anime. *When Ichika is injured and dreaming, he is visited by a warrior woman in the White Knight IS, who offers him the power to continue to fight, which is supposedly Byakushiki's power, implying that they are the same. *Byakushiki IS core is the same IS core as the White Knight. This is confirmed by Chifuyu Orimura in the anime episode 12. *The White Knight bears design characteristics similar to Idolo and Jehuty in the Zone of the Enders video game series by Konami. Similarly to Idolo, its primary weapon is also a sword and utilizes long-range secondary weapons. The White Knight's core (in Byakushiki) is also seen to project the image of a silver/white-haired woman capable of interacting with its user, as is Idolo and its derivative Hathor. *The exact number of enemies destroyed by White Knight in White Knight Incident are: 2,341 missiles, 207 fighter jets, 7 cruisers, 5 aircraft carriers and 8 satellites. However, there is no human loss in that incident. Category:IS Units